Every rose
by mirandamichelle94
Summary: Rosalie is dealing trying to solve her trust issues, can Emmett help her?
1. Chapter 1

My name is Rosalie Lillian Hale, and according to my therepist I have trust issues. Does it surprise me that she says that….no. She says it probably all stated when I was one, that's when mom left me and my twin brother Jasper with our dad, and that's when dad started drinking. He left when I was I five, I don't have many memories of either of my parents except my dad singing the same song to me every night…."Every Rose has it Thorn."

I was bonced from foster to foster home, no one wanted to keep twins with a bad past. When we were fourteen we went to live with Carlisle and Esme they already had two foster children, Edward and Alice, and they wanted more. We've been with them for three years now, and I've been in therapy the whole time. The first night I was with the I had nightmares, the same nightmares I always had when we came to a new foster home, I dreamed I was being left alone in the dark and all I could hear was dad singing. Going to therapy has helped some, I wasn't afraid the Cullen's would leave me anymore, but I still had trouble letting new people in.

My thearpist suggest that I should go to Seattle to one of the teen clubs with my brothers and sister, to try connecting with new people. I didn't want to but I knew it was something I needed to do, and it would make my sibilings happy. Alice picked out my outfit and did my hair and makeup, before doing her own. We went downstairs to join the boys, Esme wanted to get a picture before we left. When the four us stood together it was easy to tell who was related and who wasn't. Jasper and I were tall with stunning blonde hair, his stoped at his shoulders while mine hung down to the middle if my back. Alice was short and pixie like, with chin length spiky black hair. Edward was tall and lanky with short messy reddish blonde hair. After Esme got the picture we headed outside to the car.

"We're taking the Volvo,"Alice said, "Rose you can ride upfront, I'll sit in the back with Jazz." Alice and Jasper had grown very close since we moved in, there was rarely a moment when they weren't together.

"Alrigth Ali." I wasn't thrilled about rideing next to Edward, we fought…a lot. He's just such a know it all, that one thing I can't stand.

The ride to the club was silent other then Jazz and Ali's whispers from the backseet, Edward and I did not speak, I just stared out the window watching the rain fall.

The club was called Twilight and you could here the music before you even reached the doors. It was crowded and there was a sign introducing some new band Wolves, weird name but a lot of bands have weird names.

Jasper and Alice lead the way to a table in the back of the club it was semi dark, and away from everyone else. While Alice and Jasper danced and Edward went to get a drank, I checked out the band. Most of the guys were native american, but the singer wasn't. He was tall and very muscular, with short blonde hair. When he smiled dimples appeared on either side of his face. They were mostly doing covers of other songs, the one they were doing now was Kids in Love by Mayday parade. Edward slowly walked back to the table with two drinks.

"I got you a water." he said handing it to me.

"Thanks Ed." I smiled trying to keep my voice sounding light.

The song shifted into a tune I knew alittle to well, they were playing "Every Rose has It's Thorn." I looked to the dance floor and saw Jazz pulling Alice back to the table. Alice looked at me her face full of worry I knew Jasper had told her about dad. They sat down and I looked at Jasper.

"I fine Jazz, you didn't have to come sit down." I said frowning.

"Aw, it's alright Rose we were getting tierd anyway." he said.

"Sure you were." I smiled at him. Ali and Jasper fell into conversation about the club, every once in while I would nod but I wasn't really paying attention. I was trying to find what Edward was staring at, he was looking across the club his eys had not moved for the since he sat back down.

I looked around trying to fallow his eyes, that's when I saw her, the girl he was staring at. She was a brunett sitting alone watching the band and swaying back and forth.

"Go talk to her." I said elbowing Edward.

"Who?" he didn't take his eyes off her.

"The girl you've been staring at for the past fifteen minutes." I said smiling.

"Umm, I'd rather not, she's probably with on of the band guys anyway." his face sadden.

"Well if you won't go talk to her I will." his jaw dropped as I stood up.

"No Rose don't." I kept walking. "Rosalie get back here." I laughed to myself.

"Forget Edward , your not gonna get her to come back." Jazz was right. I walked up to the girl and tapped her on my shoulder.

"Hi I'm Rosalie, umm I saw you sitting her by yourself and was wonder if you wanted to join my and my brothers and sister, Edward over there hates to see girls sit alone." we both laughed.'

"Yeah I'll come join your guys, I'm Bella by the way." she giggled.

"Nice to meet you Bella, faloow me." I lead her to our table. "Bella, this is my twin brother Jasper, his girlfriend Alice and her brother Edward, technically there our foster brother and sister but oh well." I smiled taking a seat by Jasper, Bella took my seat by Edward.

"So Bella do you know the guys in the band?" Alice asked.

'Umm, yeah I do actually. The tall one up front that's my cousin Emmett, and the native guys are our real good friends; Jacob, Quil and Embry." When the word cousin left Bella's lips, Edward's face broke out in a smile.

"Coolness, you'll have to introduse us to them later." I said.

"Once there done on stage they'll come find me, you guys can meet them then." she said

"Well I feel like dancing, again Jazz?" Alice looked at Jasper and they both stood up and went to the dance floor. It was fun watching Alice and Jasper dance, she was so loose and flowed with the music, but Jazz was kind of stiff and unmoving. You could tell that he was only out there for Alice, he would do anything for that girl. I sat at the table and pretended to listen to the conversation Bella and Edward had started. The band had cought my attention, even though they were just doing covers of other peoples songs they sounded really good. I watched them jump around stage, they had this amazing energy.

"Alright, this is the last song were gonna play tonight," the singer said. They began to play another song, I'm not sure what it was, all I know is the whole time they were singing it my eyes didn't leave the singer.

When they left the stage Alice and Jasper came to sit down, and Bella went to find her cousin. I was nevrus to be meeting such a big group of people at once, but that was my whole reason for coming here. We watched for Bella to come back, and when she came back she was surrounded by a group of big sweaty guys.

"Okay this is Edward, Alice, Jasper and Rosalie. And this is the band; Emmett, Jacob, Embry and Quil." We all said hello and then the guys pulled up some chairs.

"So do you guys live in Port Angeles?" Alice asked.

"Actully Bella and I just moved to this little town close to here Forks, and the guys have always lived in La Push." Emmett said.

"Well you moved to our town then, and just to let you know, your gonna hate it." Alice smiled.

"Alice your just so positive." I laughed.

"Well theres no point in lieing to them. The only thing there is to do in Forks is go to school. Theres not even a mall." Alice said with mock saddness.

"We'll find something to do, maybe we'll have a party." Emmett said looking over at Bella.

"No, the last party you had got shut down by the police and since dad came here to be the police chief, I don't think that's a good idea." Bella said. "But inviting people over is not a bad idea."

"Okay so we'll have a mini-party." Emmett had a huge smile on his and you could see his dimples.

"You know the only reason Charlie's letting me stay at your house is because he thinks I can keep you out of trouble, as if I could really stop you." We all laughed at that.

After a few more minutes we all decided it was time to go. We walked outside in a big group, they had parked closer to the enterence then we had. The native guys all climed into a mini-van and left. Bella siad something about one of them being sick.

"Um Em, Edward said I could ride back with him." Bella said. "He'll follow you yo the house."

"We'll if your taking my cousin I taking one of your girls, which of you wants to ride with me?" he asked with a smirk. I knew Alice wouldn't want, and even if she did Jazz wouldn't let her.

"I'll ride with you, I didn't want to ride in the back seat with Ali and Jazz anyway."

"Bitch." Jasper said.

"Jazzy for the last time, I am the queen bitch." I smirked.

"Right sis." he chuckled. "If we wanna be home before midnight we need to get going now."

"Alright the lets go." Emmett lead me over to his massive jeep, I was worried about how I was going to climb in wearing heals. I didn't worry for long though, because once Emmett opened my door he helped my climb up. The first few minutes of the ride were silent, I don't think either of us had much to say. We bearly knew it other, but had been thrown together because Edward liked his cousin.

"So how did you meet the group you were at the club with?" Emmett asked breaking the silence.

"Jasper is my twin brother, we met Alice and Edward's parents took us in when we were fourteen, and know Ali and Jazz are dateing and Edward bugs the crap out of me." I said,

"Oh okay, when you guys first came in the club I thought maybe you were with Edward." he said.

"No, Edward and I fight way to much to even consider dating." I laughed a little.

"Do you have a boyfriend, just wondering?" he glanced over at me.

"No I don't have one, most guys tend to stay away from the 'Queen Bitch.'" I said.

"Why do you keep saying that you seem really nice not bitchy at all." he looked over at me again.

"You cought me on a good day, if you ask the guys at my school they'll tell I'm not ussally like this." I said.

"Well I really don't believe you could act like that. From what I've seen tonight your avery nice person, and your cute too."

"Thanks." We soon pulled into a driveway of a small house, it wasn't far from ours, a couple streets over. "So this your house."

"Yeah, it looks like we beat them here, you wanna come inside for a minute?" Emmett asked looking over at me.


	2. Chapter 2

Emmett's house was nice, though much smaller then ours. The first room was the living room; there was a tan couch, a small table, and a flat screen TV. He kept walking past the living room and through a doorway, I fallowed close behind. We had entered the kitchen, it wasn't small but it wasn't as big as ours. The table was pushed against a wall and had four chairs surrounding it, there were two more chairs at an island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Do you want something to drink?" Emmett asked.

"Umm…water." I said.

"Okay one sec." he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and handed it to me. "I'm gonna go up to my room and change I'll be back down in a minute." Emmett left me sitting in the kitchen, a moment later my phone buzzed.

It might be a little bit before we get home….Ali has found the only open clothing store and just had to get something -Ed-

Okay well I'm sitting in Emmett and Bella's kitchen waiting for you -Rose-

Emmett soon returned in sweats and shirtless, he was truly amazing, he's arms were muscular but not huge and his abs were very defined. I turned my attention to my water to keep from staring at him.

"Edward said it may be a little while before they get here, Alice has a small shopping addiction, so she couldn't leave Seattle without stopping by a store.' I gave a small laugh.

"Okay well we can go sit in the living room, find something on TV." Emmett said. I walked into the living room and he fallowed me, I sat down on the couch and Emmett sat close to me. We were almost touching, and I had the urge to grab his hand. We sat there for awhile unmoving, neither of us talking. Until Emmett broke the silence once again.

"Rosalie…"he said turning to face.

"Yeah." I looked over at him and he did the unexpected. Emmett put his hand under my chin, pulling my face to his, and he kissed. I kissed him back wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Sorry about that." he said pulling away. "I just didn't want you to leave and meet someone else as soon as walk out the door, and not even be able to say I tried."

"Don't apologize I was kind of hoping you would kiss me." I looked at him seeing a smile cross his face.

"Rosalie would you like to go out sometime, like to a movie our something?" he asked.

"Yeah, I would." I smiled and he kissed me again. This time he didn't pull away until someone came through the door.

"Okay, well that's not what I was expecting but okay." Bella said walking in. "Rose your brothers and sister are outside waiting."

"Okay thanks Bella." I got up from my seat Emmett holding onto my hand. I looked over at him and he stood up and hugged me.

"Bye Rosalie." he kissed my forehead.

"Bye Emmett." I walked out and got in the car.

It didn't really hit me till I was in bed what had happened, and the more I thought about what had happened the more doubt I had. Emmett would leave, he won't stay, no ever does. Who would want to stay with a worthless orphan like me, I wouldn't. I began to cry then I went into a full blown panic attack, which often accrued when I had thoughts like these.

Jaspers came running into my room sitting down on the bed and whopping his arms around me. Jasper always seemed to know how I was feeling, even when we were younger. Every time I would cry or get upset he would come running.

"Rosie, is this about Emmett?" I wasn't surprised he knew….Jazzy always knew what was going on. "Rose this is exactly what you need, this will be good for, help you. Don't shut him out just because you think he's gonna leave, give him chance Rosie."

"I want to Jazzy I really do but every time I think about letting someone new in all I see is them leaving….and I just can't take that anymore." I looked into the darkness.

"Rose I don't see Emmett leaving anytime soon, I just got this feeling when he looked at you that he really likes you Rose. Please just try Rose, if for no other reason then to help yourself."

"Okay Jazzy," he hugged me then went back to his room. I feel asleep quickly careful not to let those scary thoughts fell my head.

"ROSALIE WAKE UP!" I woke to a small pixie like girl jumping on my bed.

"Alice get the hell away from me." I said throwing a pillow at her, she fell backwards with a plop. "What do you want you demonic pixie."

"That's not nice Rose." Jasper said walking into my room and sitting on my bed.

"Let her come and jump on you when your trying to sleep and we'll see how happy you are ." I told him.

"Don't worry Rose I woke him up too, now lets get on the subject of why I woke you up. We are going to go hiking with our new friends Emmett and Bella today." Ali smiled.

"And when was this decided Alice." I asked.

"I did this morning." I frowned at her." Oh come on Rosalie just get up, put on one of the many hiking outfits I've found for you and meet us downstairs in half an hour." Alice and Jasper walked out of my room hand in hand.

I got up out of bed and walked over to my closet, which was full of cloths Alice had bought on her many shopping trips. I dug through the massive amount of cloths until I found long sleeve shirt, and some old faded and ripped blue jean. Once I was dressed I pulled my hair back in a ponytail and put on my hiking boots. When I got downstairs Edward and Jasper were already waiting.

"Good morning Rosalie." Esme said steping out of the kitchen.

"Morning mom," I looked over at my brother, " how is Alice gonna wake me up and then take longer then me to get ready." I said.

"Oh chill Rosalie, I'm right here, now lets go." We hugged Esme good-bye then headed out to the garage.

"Alice how do you plan on getting us all to this hiking trail? The trucks the only car we have made for driving like that and we can't all fit in it." Edward looked at her.

"Which is why you will drive Jazz's truck, and Rose Jasper ,and I will take Rose's car." Alice smiled. "Then when wee get to Emmett and Bella's, she can ride with you and we'll all ride with Emmett."

"Okay sis if you say so." We all headed to the cars, me driving today because I trusted no one with my car, not even my own twin. My shiny red BMW was a gift from Carlisle and Esme and it was very special to me.

It wasn't until I turned the car on and looked at the dash that I realized what time it was. That damn little pixie had got me out of bed before nine on a weekend. I was gonna kick her ass laterif this hike wasn't worth it. Jasper and Alice sat in the backseat and whispered the whole way, annoying the crap outta me.

"Okay you tow it's to damn early for all your mushy gushy we're in love crap, okay? So lets keep the whispering to a minimum." I said.

"Oh no, Rose is in one of her moods again." Alice giggled. "Today may not have been a good idea "

"Don't worry Ali, Rosie will be on her best behavior." Jasper told her. "Right Rosalie?"

"I'm not making any promises." I smiled.

We pulled up at Emmett's moments later with Edward right behind us. Bella was sitting outside on the porch waiting for us, when Edward got out she ran over to hug him.

"Rose, Emmett is waiting inside if you wanna go get him, I think he's in his room. It's upstairs the first door on the right." Bella said turning to look at me.

"Okay." I began walking for the door, I could feel Jasper watching me mentally urging me on telling me that it would all be okay. The house was quite and it seemed larger then it had last night. I walked up the steps, and too his room, the door was open and I could see him laid out across the bed

"Hey." I said stepping into the room, he sat up turned to face me and smiled. I took a few more steps into the room before he met me with a hug.

"So worth getting up this early." Emmett said making me giggle.

"Everyone's waiting downstairs." I told him. He took my hand and held it up to his lips and kissed it.

"Alright let's go." We walked down and I prepared myself for the long hike ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

Emmett held my hand while driving to the hiking trail, Alice and Jasper were in the backseat whispering to each other as always. Edward and Bella were riding in the truck in front of us leading the way.

"You know I wouldn't have pictured any of you as the hiking type." Emmett said with a smile, "Especially little shorty back there." Alice stuck her tongue out at him.

"My little pixie her is full of surprises, and so is Rose." Jasper said. I turned around to look at him as Alice punched his arm.

"Oh I can believe Rose is she just looks like one of those girly girls who could kick your ass if you messed with her." Emmett said with a smile.

"Which is why guys at school don't mess with her because she's done just that." Alice told him as I gave her a look that said shut up or die.

"What the poor guy do?" Emmett asked with a laugh as we stopped at the trail.

"That is a story for another time." Alice said getting out of the jeep, Emmett gave me a look before I climbed out. I went to stand with Bella and Edward, Emmett fallowed with Jazz and Ali behind him. "It's probably a thirty minute hike up to the cliff and then another thirty down, so we can do this and then go grab a but to eat at the dinner." Alice said.

We all started walking everyone breaking off into pairs Emmet and I a little ways in front of everyone else. He was holding my hand and telling me all about himself. He and Bella moved up here from a small town in Tennessee when her dad had gotten the job here. He had been on the verge of getting kicked out of his old school for fighting so his mom had sent him here, he would be staying with Charlie but he's eighteen and didn't want his uncle constantly watching him. Charlie insisted that Bella stayed with him though because Charlie had busted many parties thrown by Emmett.

"Alright so I told you all that now it's your turn." he looked at me and I shock my head. "Can I at least now about the guy you beat up?"

I took a deep breath, "It was my ex boyfriend, Royce, we had went to a party and he tried to rape me so I kneed him in the crouch. The next day I went to school and he had been telling people how good I was in bed, he had ruined my reputation and I knew if it got back to Carlisle and Esme they might have kicked me out. So when he walked up behind me in the hall way I turned around and punched him the face, when he tried to hit me back I twisted his arm and the next thing I know Jasper and Edward were pulling me off of him. I got suspended for two weeks but it was worth it." Emmet was laughing when I finished.

"Remind me to never piss you off." he said kissing me, I giggled. Just then Jasper ran past us with Alice on his back. "You up for a little race?" Emmett asked me with a smile. I climbed up on his back and he took of after my brother.

When we reached the top of the trail we all decide just to hang out up there for awhile. Emmett sat down and I sat leaning my back against his chest, he kissed the top of my head before laying his cheek against my hair.

"Do you really wanna know about my past?" I asked not exactly sure why I was doing it.

"Of course I do Rose. I wanna know everything about you." I turned to face him and he pushed my hair out of my face.

"My mom left me and Jazz with our dad when we were one, and dad started drinking then and it was like he forgot we were there. The only time he paid attention to us is when he would sing to us at night. He'd come in my room and sit on the edge of my bed and say 'you're my oerfect Rose.' then he'd grabe his guitar and start playing Every Rose had it's Thorn."

"Those are about the only memories I have of my father. When we were five my dad left and never came home. After a few days a nieghboor called social services, and they came to get us. We bonced from home to home until we were fourteen, that's when the Cullen's took us in. o go to therapy twice a week to deal with me 'truast issue'." I paused and looked over at him, he didn't look wiered out or like he was about to take off, he looked like he cared.

"When I first came to the Cullen's I would have nightmare about being left alone in a dark room, because I though they were gonna leave. I stopped having them for along time. I had one last night though, because of you."

"You had a dream like that because of me Rose why? I'm noy gonna leave you unless you tell me too and I hope you don't." I kissed him, putting all my hope into whaty he was saying that it would be true, I wanted it to be.


End file.
